


Heat

by Lazygrin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Actual plot now, F/M, Smut, the other man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazygrin/pseuds/Lazygrin
Summary: AU Belle married Will when she was young and thought she would be happy, but ended up bored and lonely. Belle has been finding that Gold has solutions to both these problems. And he has them in abundance.





	1. Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Gold come to a realization of what they both want.

Belle stepped briskly down Main Street, grasping the coffee tightly in her hands to guard off the chill from the bitter wind and hunched her shoulders to brace herself against the cold. As she walked past Granny’s diner, the matriarch herself popped her head around the door.

‘Belle, honey, we know you love books, but isn’t it even a bit cold for you to lock yourself up in that library? No-one will come today anyway!’

Belle smiled at her but kept walking by.

‘Sure they will Granny, and even if not, I’m sure I can keep myself entertained!’

‘You’d be better off at home with Will’ Granny countered as she began to shout at Belles retreating back. ‘Least he could keep you warm!’

Belle strode on, but rolled her eyes. No. He really couldn’t.  
____________

Belle and Will had found they had been relatively incompatible from the first year of marriage, but as every kept repeating the manta of the first year is the hardest they kept at it, finally settling into relatively separate lives. They attended events together and received the compliments on what a perfect match they were with smiles and thanks, but both knew, however secretly, that the other did not belong to them. They didn’t hate each other, nothing so dramatic as that they just were two very different people. And Belle was so very, very bored and so achingly lonely. And she couldn’t even tell anyone why.

Gold had entered Belles life unexpectedly. He had come into the library looking for a copy of a book even she had never heard of, but she had hunted him down a copy, enjoying the pursuit. He had been very pleased, in his reserved way, and had challenged her again. And again. And again. Soon Belle began to suspect that the challenges weren’t even for any reason other than checking in on her every few days. Before this they had barely even glanced at each other, let alone spent hours poring over indexes and library lists together.

Shortly after, Belle had gone to his antiques shop in search of a gift for Will for their anniversary. Something not too flashy, but sentimental. Five years was a long time to be married. She had gone into the shop with no other view then getting a gift, but events had turned themselves on their head rather quickly. As Gold showed her the cufflinks he had on hand, his had fingers brushed hers, and she felt a quick thrill, jolting her attention to the man in front of her. Belle had found that after some study, he was very attractive. Short, grey hair, deep brown eyes and linear features formed part of it, but there was something more. The way he moved and spoke was restrained but she felt it masked a deeper passion. A banked fire, waiting to be ripped into life.

Belle didn’t know what came over her, but she grasped at Golds hand, her fingers tracing the back of it, resting on his wrist before looking up into those ridiculously deep eyes.

He breathed deeply and calmly and looked back at her, before quietly saying ‘Mrs Scarlett’.

Belle instantly withdrew her hand and flushed red from top to toe. She was married. Of course this was insane, she shouldn’t be stroking his hands like that. She had fumbled at her bag, picked up her coat and made for the door. Before she reached it she felt that hand again, on her arm. Pulling her back into the shop. She spun around to face him, eyes brimming with tears.

‘I’m so sorry. I’ve made such a fool of myself, I didn’t mean to – I mean I thought that-‘ Belle had actually run out of words, as she moved her mouth silently.

Gold, however, didn’t say anything, he just looked at her, his hand still on her arm. As she ground to a halt, and looked as though she might die of embarrassment, his hand moved slowly up to her shoulder, dragging his fingers along the black blouse she was wearing. He took a half step forward, and his other hand reached forward to rest on Belle’s neck. She felt his fingertips grip onto her skin, before he pulled her that fraction more towards him and he lowered his head so she could feel his breath on her lips.

Belles heartbeat was galloping at a ridiculous rate, she felt almost dizzy with adrenaline, and her eyelids fluttered as Gold finally closed the gap between their mouths, a his lips pressed firmly against hers, warm and welcoming. He pulled away for a fraction of a second, before leaning in again, kissing harder this time, as Belle felt her lips part and heard herself give a tiny moan, barely audible above the thundering in her ears.

Gold pulled away again, only to kiss her cheek and earlobe. ‘I hope I haven’t made a fool of myself’ he whispered into her ear. The only response Belle felt able to give was to slip her arms around his waist, under the jacket of his suit and begin kissing his neck. ‘Oh good,’ Gold muttered in his deep voice, the vibrations felt against her neck, giving her that same jolting feeling as when his hands brushed hers.

Gold went back to kissing Belle ferociously, his tongue slipping into her mouth for the first time, making her squeak, while his hands had moved from her shoulders to wind up in her long lovely hair, trying to pull her in as close as possible. Belle was equally as fervent, running her hands over his chest, grabbing at his shirt trying to gain purchase, pulling him back with her until they felt the counter behind them, making them both very aware of where they were.

Belle was panting as they stilled for a moment. ‘Can we…?’ Wordlessly, Gold flipped the sign on the door and locked it, before taking her hand and leading her into the back of the shop, and letting the curtain down. They were completely alone, and for a moment Belle considered what she was really doing. This would be cheating. Had Will ever cheated on her? If he had he hadn’t given himself away. Would he know that she had been with Gold today?

She found herself unable to focus on these thoughts however, when she felt Golds body pressed against her back and his hand hand tracing up her thigh, under her skirt to press his finger against the gusset of her panties, and Belle began to feel the heat rise in her cheeks, coming from her core. He hooked his fingers under the waistband before shimmying them down her legs, before Belle stepped out of them. His fingers pressed against her again, grazing her clit and Belle began to feel the familiar pooling of heat and wetness between her thighs. Gold was sucking and licking her neck from behind as he teased her entrance, embracing the shudders and twitches Belle gave out.

Soon her manoeuvred Belle towards the cot, plucking at the buttons of her blouse, while she pulled frantically at his clothes, swearing as they stripped each other pressing their palms into each others skin in a desperate attempt to be close to the other. Belle knew Gold had felt how wet she was and now she could see exactly how he felt about her, his hard thick cock flush against his stomach, as he laid between her thighs, licking and sucking insistently at her breasts. Belle pushed her palms against the back of his head asking him to give it a little more. Her head was thrown back, and the need for him was driving her crazy.

‘Now. Now, please, now’ she managed to stutter out, and Gold did not need to be told again. Lifting her legs up, he lined his hot, smooth cock up to meet her core, thrusting in with a guttural moan as Belles fingernails scrabbled at his shoulders and chest as the sensation filled her. She felt like she was on fire, the deep heat spreading from her centre, flushing her cheeks making them both sweat, as they found a frantic, heavy rhythm, rising in a crescendo until Belle felt that sweet release and the spasms of her own pleasure drove him to his.  
___

Belle continued down the cold, snowy street, with the coffee cooling at a rapid pace.

No, Will couldn’t keep her warm, but Gold, who she was planning on meeting in the apartment above the library, most certainly could.


	2. Coats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, not a one-shot anymore. Mini-plot. They will move locations eventually.

Gold fingers drummed against the counter, eyeing the clock resentfully, as it inched towards 3 pm. So agonisingly, achingly slowly. He huffed and turned on his heel to go into the workshop in the back, just to find something to do with his hands. He was supposed to be meeting Belle at 3pm, in the apartment above the library. She had wanted him, she had practically dragged the promise out of him, despite his declarations that he was older, that she was married, that she was technically supposed to be working. But she had persuaded him, with soft kisses and the promise of warmth and further, deeper kisses.

Since their liaison in the back of the shop, he hadn’t stopped thinking about Belle. His thoughts didn’t just drift back to her on occasion to remember the frantic throbbing pulse in her neck. It wasn’t sporadic, the reminiscence of the feel of his hand sliding up her thigh, to pull at her panties. It was non-stop, and it was making the wait ridiculously painful. The seconds weren’t racing on as they usually seemed to do, they were wading through molasses.

He picked up the watch he was working on, turning it in his hands carefully, and grimacing at the work that would need to be done to the wheels in order to make it go again, when he heard the bell of the shop trill. Rolling his eyes at the inconvenience he forced himself to step out into the front, but he pulled up slightly when he was faced with the object of his thoughts herself, auburn curls cascading around her shoulders, dressed in a warm white woollen coat. Belle pressed her back against the door she had just come in. 

Gold raised an eyebrow and took a step forward. ‘Looks cold outside’

Belle nodded and chewed at her lip. ‘Perishing.’

‘Shouldn’t you be at the Library? Working, helping all those little kids out to do their homework? Searching for books for me?’ Gold questioned.

‘The heating’s out. It’s out in the Library and it’s very out in the apartment. Practically icicles on the window.’

Golds face fell slightly. ‘Oh. So, you dropped by to … cancel?’

Belle tilted her head and reached behind her to lock the door.

‘Well, no, that wasn’t really my plan at all.’ A slow but very wide grin spread across her face. ‘Of course, my plan was to meet you upstairs, undress you very slowly and then… see how it went from there.’

Gold started to walk across the shop floor to meet her a smirk spreading on his face. ‘But you just couldn’t wait?’

‘It was taking ages. Eons. And the heating is out there. It seemed only fair to come across and…warn you.’

Gold was inches from her now, dipping his head to whisper into her ear.  
‘My, my. How impatient of you.’

Belle moved in to press her lips against his neck, before speaking. ‘It’s a fault of mine. I think we have found that I am actually, despite appearances, a very bad person.’ Gold chuckled as he pulled the gloves off her hands.

‘And a very cold person. But I think I can fix that. You see I have a plan too.’

Belle slid her hands up his chest to tug at his jacket lapels, ‘But not here. The windows, I wouldn’t want any unnecessary interruptions.’

Gold, nodded, mouthing at Belles neck, fingers pulling at her coat, but at the same time an odd burning sensation in his chest arose. He was her secret and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. But for now, it was definitely enough. The buttons were undone and the coat was discarded on the floor of the shop, showing her rose-patterned dress underneath, as Gold grabbed at the front and pulled her into the workshop.

Belle practically threw herself at him, crushing her mouth to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, warm and wet, as he slid both hands on the back of her head pulling her in tight. His hands wandered down to palm her ass, pushing his body flush against hers.

‘God, I want you’ he murmured against her neck. His hands left her ass and slipped up her dress to tease her breasts, as Belle began to undo his tie, the deep blue silk whispering as it fell to the floor. She lunged forward to press her lips against his neck again moaning slightly as his fingers grazed the fabric over her nipples. That familiar flash of heat beginning in her core, she had managed to undo his waistcoat and belt, and her hands began to work on his zipper.

It was like a switch flipped in Golds mind. He frantically pushed Belle up against the bench and reached down to bunch her skirt up around her waist, his fingers stroking along her pelvis bone before seeking out her entrance, sliding her panties to her side, finding her deliciously wet already as she braced her hands against the counter, his zipper forgotten for the moment, her head thrown backwards as he pushed his finger in, making her pant and her chest heave.

‘The dress has to go.’ Gold groaned as he built up a slow rhythm. Nodding, Belle pulled at the zip underneath her armpit, before they managed to work it over her head, leaving her in blue, lacy underwear, one hand pulling the cup of her bra down to flick and tease her nipples before bending forward to take them in her mouth. Belle could feel herself tipping, until soon she broke, that wave of pleasure, mingled with that exquisite agony. Feeling her quake and shiver in her pleasure, Gold withdrew and stepped back slightly, only to be dragged back to her by hungry arms to conquer his mouth again. 

Gold picked her up and sat her on the counter, and Belle wrapped her legs around his back, crossing her ankles behind him, feeling the evidence of his desire for her pressed against her core. Gold was grunting a he ground ever so slightly against her.

‘’it’s the wrong height. Hop back down.’

Belle did as asked, before she felt Golds hands pushing her to turn around. She felt her panties being worked down her legs as she braced against the counter face first. She felt his fingers dipping in and spreading her wetness around her entrance, and she felt his body weight pressed against her before feeling him enter her, groaning as his breath tickled her ear. She bucked her hips slightly as he pressed deeper, one hand on her hip, the other wrapped around her stomach, his fingertips brushing the underside of her breasts.

Gold couldn’t hold it back, soon they were frenzied, throbbing and pounding, one hand fumbling at her breasts, the other occasionally moving up to wrap in her hair, until they both collapsed against the bench, seeing stars, Gold spent inside her. Belle felt like she was aflame. It had never been so exciting, so pleasurable and she was beginning to feel that there may be something more.

She pushed him back onto the cot to sit and straddled him for a moment. Slowing the pace down again, she leant forward to kiss him slowly, rubbing her chest against his.

‘Warmer?’ Gold queried.

‘Warmer’ Belle agreed. She ran her fingers across his cheek, kissed his lips once more, before standing to get dressed., a grin never leaving her face as she did so.

‘You don’t have to go yet?’ Gold questioned. Belle turned and sat back down, the dress on, if a bit haphazard. 

‘No’ she murmured into his neck as she sat back down and laced her fingers into his. ‘I can stay a while. It’s still very cold in the Library.’ Gold smiled too, brushing his fingers into her hair again. ‘Good.’

Belle smiled as she eventually opened the door of the shop, a small smudge on the hem of her coat where it had been dropped on the floor, before checking there was no-one around and looked at her phone briefly. Missed call from Will. No matter, she would be home soon anyway. Gold braced his hands on the counter she left, and the burning feeling in his chest returned.

What was that?  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Will was sat in his chair, looking darkly at the void straight in front of him. A bitter grimace on his face, as Belle entered the house shaking some snowflakes from her shoulders.

‘Hi!’ She chirped in the hallway, in a very good mood. ‘I’m back. Do you want some dinner?’

Will made no answer for a moment. Belle popped her head round the door. ‘Will?’

Will swallowed but didn’t make eye contact. Belles face fell a little. ‘Will, are you ok?’

‘I came to visit you today. In the Library. It was closed.’ Belles face dropped and she stilled in the doorway. Will continued. ‘I was concerned. So I rang. You didn’t pick up. I walked around town. I even stopped by Golds shop. That was closed too, but the thing is, Belle, I’m sure I saw something there.’ He stopped and looked up at her clear blue eyes.

‘Belle, what was your coat doing on the floor of that shop?’


	3. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has a crisis, but works her way through it.

Heat Ch3.

It had taken Belle hours to convince Will that there was nothing untoward about her coat on the floor of Gold’s shop. She had reasoned and repeated, claiming that she had gone there to check on Golds on heating as it was so close to the Library, his was working, they had taken a break and had tea in the back room. Her coat must have fallen, and her phone was in the pocket. He needed to understand that. Did he understand?

All the while, Belle felt hideous inside. It was one thing to give in to a passion she had longed for for years, to surrender to the warmth and heat of man who really, truly wanted her, but another to outright lie to her husband, to keep him from knowing the truth. Belle felt her tongue turn to lead as she repeated the lies, until Will stopped his questioning, coldly bid her goodnight and went to bed alone, not giving a backwards glance to his wife. 

Belle lay on the couch that night, not sleeping. She was too wired and her mind racing. She hadn’t done just one bad thing, she had done two. And a third, to cover up the bad things she had done. Didn’t Wil deserve better? She would definitely try to be better. She would stay away, be a good little wife. She would make sure she would never give in to that raging fire again, as it could only destroy.  
______________

The next day, Gold tapped his watch to check that it hadn’t stopped. No, it was still going. It was half past now. She was starting to be very late. Something a bit like worry started to wander through his mind. Maybe she had had an accident? Or some emergency that had made her late? He wondered if he may be able to do anything about it. Or perhaps she wasn’t able to get away. Gold listlessly looked out of the window of the shop, pacing up and down, until he saw Belle across the street, standing on the other side, hands shoved deep in her pockets. She was staring at his shop. There was no-one else of note around, nothing to stop her from crossing the street and coming in, but still she stayed there. After a minute, she turned and walked back down towards the diner.

Gold realised then, that she was standing him up, and a wave of something like nausea flooded through him. What was it? Disgust? He was certainly disgusted, if not by Belle by himself for being so stupid as to think that she would return to him. Was it fear? Fear of loneliness? He couldn’t pin down the exact mixture of feelings, but knew one thing above all. That it hurt.

Gold locked up the shop still embedded deeply in his thoughts, the only distractions that afternoon had been Leroy trying to sell a few worthless trinkets he swore were real diamonds, but even that hadn’t amused him. He was focused solely on Belle. 

Initially Mrs Scarlett hadn’t been anything of note to even think of. He knew nothing of her except she was the Librarian and had a husband whose face Gold inexplicably wanted to Punch. They weren’t his tenants, and yet, when he was looking for a book his son had loved once as a child, Mrs Scarlett had been so warm and welcoming, and yet there was a fire in her. As he had been drawn back and back again to the library she had met his challenges with determination, and found that there was nothing in the world that he wanted more. He wanted the warmth of Belle.

And when she had stroked his hand in his shop, he thought all his time spent thinking about her had surely not been wasted. She had wanted him too. But now, of course he knew better. His mouth twisted into a grimace as he shook his head. What a fool, how easily he had been drawn in, only to be spat back out.

Gold pocketed the key and stepped towards his car parked safely down the alley, when he saw a note tucked into the windshield. Picking it up with thumb and forefinger, expecting a snide comment from an unhappy tenant, his heart shuddered when he saw the elegant handwriting it contained.

"I’m sorry about today. I think we need to talk. Can we meet?"

The bottom of the page had her number, he was clearly supposed to call. Instead he texted.

"We can meet. My house, 7?" He followed up with his address.

An instant reply. "Yes, I’ll be there."

______________________________________-

Belles heart was pounding as she went up the steps to the front door of the elegant Victorian building. Ishouldntdothisishouldntdothisishouldntdothis was racing around her brain. Despite her own mind, she raised her hand and knocked. The door swung open and Gold stood there for a moment, before he stepped aside to gesture her into the house, neither of them speaking a word. He motioned towards a sitting room, where Belle stood and turned to face him again, taking in his expression. Was he concerned? Or upset? She couldn’t quite read the eyes today. She twisted her hands around before she finally spoke.

‘Will is out for the night. So I thought I should come and explain myself.’ She didn’t make a move to sit or take off her coat, but waited for Gold to acknowledge her. Something. Anything.

He merely shrugged and mildly replied. ‘’Tis no matter to me, dearie.’

Belle was taken a little aback, but ploughed on regardless. ‘You see, last night, after… after… I went home and Will, well, he had seen my coat. So I got scared. And I thought I should let you know, but I didn’t and… and …’ She was well and truly babbling now, but Golds expression didn’t change. Instead he stood where he was in the doorway, his dark eyes taking in everything about her.

After a beat, he spoke. ‘Will saw a coat, so you couldn’t come. Am I supposed to understand that?’

Belle shook her head, and her curls bounced around her face. ‘No. No let me explain.’ She sighed and went back to the beginning, recounting Wills accusations and missed calls. ‘It meant I couldn’t see you today. It was too risky. And I thought I owed it to Will not to lie to him, and to stay away, because that is what good wives do.’

‘So you thought you’d come and let me know face to face’ Gold returned bitterly, his eyes now turned to the floor at her feet.

‘No, I thought I would just stay away and you would get the hint. But I saw you. Through the window. And I knew I couldn’t do it, but I also knew I couldn’t go there then. So I came here.’

Gold was now thoroughly confused. ‘What on earth did you come here for then?’

Belle had stopped babbling and seems to have regained some of her composure as a sly smile crept up the side of her face. She saw now, he wouldn’t be angry, he was just upset. ‘I came to apologise for missing our appointment. And to see if I could… reschedule?’

Golds shoulders visibly sagged with something almost like relief, before he stretched out a hand, grasping Belles and pulled her close to him, putting his mouth to the side of her ear and murmuring. ‘I was worried I had sent you away. Scared you.’ Belles shook her head again. ‘No. But I have to make some changes. Changes for me, because I won’t lie to Will again, it’s not who I am. But I don’t want you to worry about it, it’s my thing, but you may have to be patient…’

‘I can be patient’, Gold murmured again, ‘…Mostly.’ He grinned wickedly into her neck before sliding his hands round her waist as Belle placed her hands on the side of his face pulling him in for a kiss that was heated and soon he had opened his mouth for their tongues to meet and entwine, his hands sliding up her back, past her shoulders and into her long auburn hair, pressing his lips firmly against her, eyes closed and smiling as he heard a moan escape her unbidden.

Belle pulled away grinning almost manically and then pulled at his hand leading him towards the couch, before pressing her hands against his chest, urging him to sit. He dropped to the couch and pulled at the front of her coat, getting her to straddle his lap as he plucked at the buttons, shoving it down her arms to fall at his feet on the floor. Belle began to work on his tie and shirt, stroking his chest and grazing her nails over his nipples, sending a shudder down his spine, and causing him to gab at her backside, pulling her closer as he claimed her mouth again, almost furiously. Belle gave up on the buttons on his chest, and instead began to stroke his hardening length through his trousers, as Gold began finding his way underneath her skirt, to be blocked by Belle wearing tights.

‘We have to move’ Gold began, only to be met with a low ‘Noooo’ from Belle as she increased the firmness of her stroked. ‘Well fine’, Gold chuckled ‘In that case, you have to help me out.’ He pushed Belle to her feet and quickly got her to step out of her shoes, leaning forward to pull the tights down her legs nosing at her thighs as he did so, before reaching up to do the same with her panties, as she pressed her legs together to try to relieve the pressure she felt there.

Once they were gone, she sat back on his lap again, this time unbuckling his belt with urgency, as he slid his hand beneath her skirt, using one finger to stroke along her folds spreading the wetness that had already built there, nuzzling at her neck as she made him grunt as his length sprung to full, almost painful hardness, and was finally released from his pants, thanks to Belles deft finger work. She began to stroke him more firmly, panting against his neck, before kissing him messily and shifting herself forward, lifting herself up, and looking him in the eye. He moves his hands back to her ass, as she slowly lowered herself and used one hand to guide him in to her deepest self, gasping with the sensation, as he grunted heavily again, the desire to thrust into her overwhelming. 

Belle braced her hands against his chest as he guided her with his, as they rocked, slowly to start before getting into a faster, deeper rhythm. Gold moved one hand to her chest, slipping it inside her unbuttoned blouse to pinch at a lace-covered nipple, causing Belle to throw her head back and yelp begging for more. He pushed his face to her chest mouthing her through her clothes, until he felt her clench around him, sending him plummeting over that edge too.  
______________

Belle had pulled her clothes together, smiling dopily as Gold had kissed her lips, face and neck, begging her to stay with him.

‘No I have to go. I have to. You know I do.’

He had nodded, slowly, before trying one last time to persuade her. ‘We haven’t even tried out the bed yet.’

Belle chided him and gave him one last lingering kiss before stepping out into the night air, bracing herself for the cold that was surely on its way to her, while leaving the fire behind.


	4. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle talks to Will, Ruby talks to Gold. But there is very little talking at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, any prompts welcome!

Belle had prepared meticulously. She had first sorted out all her documents and papers, preparing to split her assets from Will. She had spoken to a lawyer, and an agent, readying herself to be single and living alone again. She was already scouting out furniture, ready to purchase, borrow or beg from friends. She had a plan. Two weeks at Granny’s, then a new lease, from anyone other than Gold. She had to keep things separate. She had approached the whole situation in a calm, collected and cold manner. In fact, the only person she hadn’t spoken to was Will, but that was approaching fast, and it was scaring her.

She had asked him to come home early from work, and had packed an overnight bag, that was stashed underneath the table, ready for the inevitable explosion. Yes, her and Wills marriage wasn’t perfect, and it had left them both unsatisfied and cold, but it had started somewhere. He has certainly belived hinself in love with her enough to propose in the first place. They had been married for five long years, and all that that entailed. They had even briefly considered children, but thank goodness that had never gotten off the ground.

Belle waited, hands clasped, sat at the kitchen table with two glasses of whiskey in front of her. Just in case.

Will came home, silent and serious, and seated himself across from Belle, who was nervously chewing her lip.

‘What’s this all about, Belle?’

And then, Belle began. She started by asking him to acknowledge that they were both unhappy. Will snorted at this and waved his hands.

‘What?’ Belle cried.

‘I’m not unhappy.’ He shot back. ‘Sure, it’s not been always rosy, but we have a good thing don’t we? ...Belle?’

She looked will in the eye. Clearly facing him front on as she said she would. ‘Will, this is over. I’m not happy. And what’s worse is you know I’m not happy. You aren’t either. Why are we putting ourselves through this?’ Belle reached out to touch his hand, before he snatched it away.

‘There is someone else. Isn’t there?’ He spat at her bitterly.

Belle was mute. She hadn’t prepared how to respond to this. She twisted her hands and swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

‘I see.’ Will continued. ‘You want someone else. I’m not good enough for you. You want-

‘It’s not that.’ Belle cut in. ‘Even if there was someone else, that’s not why I’m going. I’m not going because your a terrible husband, because you aren’t. You have been good to me. I’m going because there is something more out there. I’m going because we are holding each other back from being happy. And I so badly want to be happy. And I want you to be happy too. I hope you believe that.’

Will was dumbfounded at the little outburst from his usually chirpy wife, but couldn’t bring his eyes back to hers.

‘So, get out then.’

Belle reached for the bag, and opened her mouth to console him, but seeing the cold fury in his eyes, she instead stepped out into the snow.

——————

Gold checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. No messages. Huffing slightly, he paced the floor of the shop once more before grabbing a scarf and jacket and stepping out into the street. Coffee. Some  
coffee would do him nicely, and the short walk would clear his head.

It had been two weeks since Belle had shown up at his house, apologising for not showing. It had been two weeks since they had been together on his couch, and the memory was seared into his brain. He hadn’t gone for more than an hour without thinking of her lips on his neck and her hands on his chest. The feeling of her fingertips on his cock as she had guided him into her and God, the feeling of her fucking him. Since then they had talked, messaged and bumped into each other on occasion, but there had been no kissing, or anything else. Belle had been remarkably restrained as she sorted through her mountain of concerns, ensuring that all her bases were covered. He didn’t really know what was going on with her and Will, but until she was ready, he was happy to enjoy connecting with her.

But this morning - no messages.

He stepped into Granny’s and scowled at the Mother Superior, who was seated at the counter, leaning over and whispering with Ruby Lucas. He stood at the opposite end, rolling his eyes and tapping a finger until Ruby pulled herself away from the obvious gossip and came over.

‘Not staying?’

‘No, just coffee to go.’

‘A please wouldn’t go amiss.’

‘You might have gotten one if you hadn’t made me wait while you chatted with her holiness over there.’

Ruby smirked.

‘Well, what can I say? It’s a busy news day. Not that you’d care of course. Like anyone in this town matters to you.’

Ruby turned to finish pouring the coffee and sealing the lid.

Gold huffed again. ‘So if they matter to you, you tell everyone their business? Seems sensible.’

Ruby glared. ‘You don’t know the half of it. I’m happy for her. She needed to do this and I’m just making sure people get the real story before some witch like Zelena Green makes her out to be a villain who left her husband on a whim.’ She slammed the coffee cup down in front of Gold.

‘Good justification, I’m sure but I don’t have a clue what you are on about.’

‘Well, it’s not like you know Belle or WI’ll anyway.’

And with a shrug of her shoulders, Ruby was back to Mother Superior, who had been joined by Astrid and were now whispering together.

Gold felt that burning feeling in his chest again, but this time it didn’t hurt. He picked up the cup, just as a message pinged to his phone.

‘I need to tell you something. Your place?’

————-

Gold had been jittery all day, but he would’ve damned if it showed on the outside. He had been the epitome of calm, but inside it felt like he was crumbling at the seams. It was ten past six when a pale and tired looking Belle showed up at his door and he let her in, before showing her to the kitchen. They sat on other sides of the table while Gold put the kettle on, all silently.

‘So, I said I had something to tell you.’ Belle began. Gold nodded and put the teacups on the table. ‘It’s a for your information only kind of thing. It’s a change. And I need you to know I absolutely did not do it for you. I did it for me. It’s a big thing. And I’m pretty sure the whole town knows by now.’ Here, Belle paused and shook her hair back from her face. She would look deep into those warm brown eyes and just say it.

‘I’ve left Will.’

She stopped and tried to study his reaction. Almost nothing external although she thought she saw his throat bob slightly.

‘I’ve been unhappy with him for a while. And it’s not for you. I just need to get my life started again.’ Belle looked directly at him, her cerulean meeting his brown. Still nothing.

‘Well, that’s it. She finished. I’m staying at Granny’s. All my appointments this week have been to find a new place and start the separation. I thought you should know.’ A jolt of fear suddenly hit her. Did he prefer it being secret? Would this change things? She furrowed her brow and looked at him for a moment.

The kettle whistled.

Gold got up and tended to it, getting teabags, his back to Belle, so when he spoke, his voice was a surprise.

‘Are you... upset?’

Belle cautiously responded. ‘Not upset. Is that bad? It’s a big change. I don’t like hurting him, and he is hurt. But I’m hopeful. I’m getting a new apartment, I’m looking at new possibilities. I’m looking forward to being happy.’ She tilted her head to stare at his back.

Gold turned now, and poured the tea. Now there was the hint of a smile on his lips, and when he spoke his tone was casual and light. He was reassured.

‘So tell me, what kind of apartment are you looking for?’

————  
They had talked for hours, Belle and Gold, about the future, her plans, her dreams. Eventually she stood to go. Gold wrapped his fingers in hers.

‘Not yet, a little more.’

She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. ‘I need to shower. I’ve been moving some things, it’s late.’ She paused and kissed his cheek this time. A little lingering. ‘Unless I get a better offer.’

‘Well’ Gold chuckled ‘I do have a very deep bath.’

Belle grinned and tugged at his hand, leading him to the staircase. He suddenly pushed her against the wall, claiming her mouth in a hot, deep kiss, stroking her neck and cheeks as she rested her hands on his waist, returning his intensity with fervour.

He pulled away to murmur in her ear in his deep Scottish brogue. ‘God, I’ve missed you.’ Before kissing her neck and she grips his shirt, untucking it from his pants.

‘Can’t wear this in the bath’ she breathes against his ear, before pushing him back to drag him to the bathroom.

As it draws, they slowly undress each other, Gold grasping the firm flesh of her ass, as she strokes his bare chest, flicking his nipples, causing him to growl and press his hard cock insistently against her thigh, as the bath fills he turns the tap off and instead pushes Belle to the floor, removing her panties and parting her legs to worship her with his tongue. As he drags the flat of his tongue across her folds, it grazes her clit, causing her to jolt and the familiar tug of arousal floods her body, as she grabs the back of his head, anchoring his lips to her folds, tasting her, and causing her to pant and whine

The bathroom floor. God, thought Belle, we can’t even make it to the bed. The familiar desperate pressure building within her, she tugs at his hair bring his lips up to hers, to taste herself on him. Something new, and very very arousing.

He strokes her nipples into hard points, before pinching one suddenly, causing her to gasp and whelp, before reaching down to his cock to pay him back. Using her own wetness, she strokes his length, softly at first, before teasing him with firmer and firmer pulls, as he kisses her breasts, nipping her nipples with his teeth, hearing him moan at her hand on his hot, heavy member.

Soon, Belle gives in and pulls him up, before rolling him over, straddling his thighs, leaning down to kiss again, before lifting and lining, sinking onto him, feeling him buck up inside her as he reaches up to brush her tits with his fingertips, head thrown back on the hard floor. Not the most comfortable, but they needed each other now.

It was only at this point that Belle admitted to herself that the past two weeks had been agony. She craved the warmth of him. She leans forward, her hair sweeping down to cover their faces as she rides him hard, frantic and heavy, sweating in the steamy room, kissing desperate for each other as if for air, when Belle feels that familiar wave, she doesn’t hold back. She clenches around him, grabbing at him and gasping in her orgasm, as he grits his teeth, and howls with the pleasure of his.

They spend the next hour cleaning up, resting in the water, lying in the bath, stroking soft skin and relishing being so, so warm.

 

 


	5. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-separation, Belle, Gold and Will have an awkward encounter in the diner. Post-diner Bell and Gold establish... something.

Belle didn't end up staying the night at Golds. After bathing, she had dragged herself away from him and insisted on getting dressed and going to Granny's, despite the allure of his touch.

Gold had pouted and walked her to the door before pulling her in for one last heated kiss, cupping her face with his hands and pushing her against the doorframe with his body.

'Euan, stop.' she mumbled into his neck after he pulled away. 'I really, really have to go.'

'Probably for the best, he muttered deeply 'stay any longer and I'd keep you here forever.' At this she stroked a hand through his hair, kissed the tip of his nose, and stepped out, smiling to herself like a Cheshire cat.

_______

The next morning, Ruby and Belle were sipping coffee in the diner, quietly as Belle tried to fill Ruby in on the majority of the changes. She hadn't mentioned Gold of course, but had outlined her plans. Her apartment would be ready next week, she needed help moving, and Ruby readily agreed and even promised to bring a few friends. 

'Of course, I still need to arrange a few things with Will.'

'You haven't heard from him?

'It's only been 36 hours. Maybe he is still cooling down.' Belle supposed, tracing her finger around the rim of her cup before shrugging and taking another gulp.

'I mean, maybe. But I'm sure he still went to work yesterday.'

At this point, Gold slipped into the diner, stepping slowly with his lithe frame and took a seat in a booth, making a particular effort not to look in Belles direction, despite having clocked her from entry.

'God, not this guy again.' Ruby snapped, rolling up her sleeves and making as if to stand, as she was technically still supposed to be serving.

'What’s the matter with him?' Belle said, surprised.

'You mean apart from being the rudest person alive? He just winds me up. Got an opinion on everyone and everything.'

'He's not so bad you know.' Belle blurted out, before regretting it.

At this, Rubys eyes shot up into her hairline. 'Not so bad? I didn't know you even knew him.' she stared at Belle incredulously.

'Well, we have worked on a few things. At the library. Nothing much.' Belle avoided Rubys gaze and ran her finger round the cup again. 'He's ok. Better once you get to know him.'

'Well, well, well. Aren't you full of surprises. Friends with old Gold' Ruby tossed her hair and went to go and take Golds order, just as the diner bell tinkled again and in stepped Will Scarlett.

Belle felt that she should have been ready for this but instead her heart pounded, her temperature shot up and she tried to take a gulp of coffee, burning her tounge.

Will walked over casually, taking Belle by surprise, and propped himself against the counter. He began speaking before Belle could even open her mouth.

‘So, I was angry. Very angry. But I’ve calmed down, and I’m ready to talk. If you want to talk.’ He dropped his head a little, the words quiet. ‘I don’t want to give you up, Belle. This marriage works. We work. This isn’t over.’

Belle pushed her cup away the clattering grabbing Wills attention.

‘Will, no.’ Belle was equally as soft, but firm. She could tell people had started to turn their eyes towards them, and she was acutely aware that Gold could see them, and that gave her a squirming feeling in her stomach. ‘My decision was final. And we shouldn’t talk about it here. This is a public place.’

_____

Over at the booth, Ruby was tapping her foot. ‘God, if you don’t know what you want, I’ll come back.’

Gold pursed his lips, straining to see if he could hear what was going on between Belle and Will. ‘I’ll just take coffee. And eggs.’ Ruby swung her head between Gold and the couple at the counter, noticing his firm expression.

‘Nosy, much?’ she bristled at Gold. ‘I can get you an ear trumpet if you are struggling, gramps.’ Golds’s head snapped up at that.

‘No thank you Ms Lucas. I’m sure you’ll just tell everyone about it later.’ Before clasping his hands together and taking a paper from a stack to pretend to read.

______

Will was talking faster now, begging Belle to give him a chance, before she couldn’t take it anymore. She stood and moved away from the counter, and Will lunged at her, grasping her wrist and holding her in place.

‘Will, let go.’ Her eyes narrowed, becoming angry now at his stubbornness. ‘You are making a scene.

‘No. You need to listen to me. I won’t have this, Belle.’ He released his hold for a moment and Belle twisted her arm out of his hand.

‘Actually, you will. You need to listen to what I’m saying’ Belle hissed before tuning, and seating herself at Golds booth.

The surprise registered over everyone’s faces at the same time. Gold looked up, confused but not unhappy at the newcomer to his booth. Belle stared back at him, surprised by her own decision, and Will, realising he couldn’t carry on his bargains to Belle without creating any more of a scene stepped back slightly.

‘Can I have the paper after you, Mr Gold?’ Belle asked politely.

‘Why, certainly Mrs…’ Gold had said the word before he had realised it, before Belle breezily continued.

‘Actually, it’s MS French. And thank you.’ He passed the paper to her as ruby Brushed past Will, setting down Golds coffee and eggs, and staring at him with venom until he turned and left the diner. She then retreated to the counter to pretend to clean.

‘Are you going to be ok, dealing with him?’ Gold murmured almost under his breath.

‘Yes’, Belle muttered back behind the paper. ‘I just didn’t expect him to take it so badly. He never seemed …very interested.’

Their eyes were still not meeting, as Gold stared at his coffee and Belle pretended to read the paper.

Over at the counter, Ruby sat Leroy down before he nodded in the booths direction.

‘What’s going on there?’

‘Damned if I know.’ Ruby replied. ‘Oddest friends I ever saw.’

___

Gold closed up the shop half an hour early, before stepping over to the library, pushing open the door and finding it empty.

‘Belle?’ he called out tentatively stepping in and dusting down his coat from errant snowflakes and quickly rubbing his short hair to remove any that had settled there.

‘Here!’ she piped up and stepped out from behind the stacks, looking as lovely as ever, dressed in blue, hair about her shoulders.

‘I thought I would stop by… in case you needed anything.’ He stepped towards her as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

‘Oh, you know. Only the usual.’ She grinned slyly. ‘But before that I have a few books left to shelve. Give me a few?’

She went back round the stacks and stepped up on a ladder to slot the last few into their places. Gold came to stand beside her, tracing his finger along the tomes, and as she finished she hopped down into his arms, lithely and lightly. He grasped his hands around her waist firmly, his head at the height of her breasts as he nuzzled into them.

‘You are teasing me, sweetheart.’ He muttered against her, the vibrations of his voice pleasing to her.

‘Only a little. You but if you come upstairs with me, I’ll tease you a lot.’ She promised as she ran her hands through his short hair. His grasp holding her up, he loosened it so she slid down, his head now slightly above hers, pressing her body against his to feel the hard planes of his chest against her soft curves.

He groaned as she pulled away again. ‘Just to lock up!’ she chastised him, before pulling at his tie to lead him up the stairs, stopping briefly to feel his ass and to hear him yelp in surprise. Despite the mornings uncomfortable beginning, Belle was feeling buoyant and… happy.

Once in the apartment above the library, Belle took him straight through to the bedroom, shedding his coat as they went, before pulling him into a bruising kiss and feeling him push her backwards onto the bed. Gold unzipped her dress down her side and they shuffled around awkwardly to strip themselves down, to Gold in his silk boxers and Belle in her panties, on her back with him nestled in her thighs, kissing her neck, arms and breasts.

‘It’s been a long day’ she sighed as she stroked his back. 

‘Mmmmm’ hummed Gold as he continued to kiss and suck on her skin, before raising his head. ‘You must be tired. And sore.’ He raised himself off her and went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Belle propped herself up on her elbows in a confused state and shouted after him.

‘I didn’t mean that we should stop!’

Gold returned with a smirk on his lips and a bottle of strawberry body lotion in his hands. ‘I wasn’t planning to’ he said as he pushed her back down onto the pillows with a light hand and poured out some lotion and started with her legs. Rubbing slowly and smoothly up her calves, massaging with his fingertips, easing closer and closer to her thighs and then up onto her stomach, as Belle laid back with a smile, making little noises as his hands warmed her, the sweet smell reaching her nostrils, feeling her smooth skin against his rough hands.

Gold pressed his own erection into the mattress as he worked up her body, occasionally rubbing through his boxers against her body, till his hands spent some time working on Belles breasts, teasing, massaging, tweaking and pulling on them, as her hands came down to stroke him.

‘Enough’ she panted in his ear ‘I am well taken care of’ and she reached down to pull at his boxers, as he leant down to kiss her hard on the mouth.

‘I’m glad you think so’ he replied, before touching her folds, feeling that wetness there and bracing himself as she helps him slide into her, causing them to both moan and arch their backs. Belle wraps her legs around his waist, feeling him deeper as he presses his forehead to hers, grunting with his efforts, holding her close.

Not before time, they both feel the delirium they crave before lying in each others arms, sated and cooling.

Belle can’t seem to hold it in any longer and blurts out. ‘Ruby thinks we are friends. And especially after the diner, the whole town may think that too’ A brief pause as Gold looks towards the ceiling, his expression oddly impassive. ‘We …we aren’t just friends, are we?’

For one horrifying moment, despite all the intimacies they have shared, Belle thinks she has said the wrong thing, that all this, whatever this was, was just a fling for him.

‘No, sweetheart.’ Gold finally slowly speaks, his heart and chest burning again. ‘I’d say, despite the situation you find yourself in, we definitely aren’t just friends.’ Before kissing the top of her head and pulling her in closer for warmth.


End file.
